Incandescent light bulbs produce light when a filament wire is heated by a passing electric current. Incandescent light bulbs are commonly used in a variety of applications. Incandescent light bulbs, however, may be less efficient and less effective than LED bulbs, and are therefore commonly replaced with more efficient and more effective LED bulbs.
An LED light source, however, is more compact in size and the lumen output is more sensitive to operating temperature. An LED lamp may therefore require heat dissipating features for adequately dissipating heat to prevent the LED from overheating and failing, which an incandescent lamp may not require. In addition, an LED lamp does not heat a filament wire to generate light. Rather, an LED is a semiconductor light source. Thus, incorporating an LED into lamp, including a heat sink, may alter the appearance of the lamp, which may not be desirable.